1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof.
Note that electronic devices in this specification mean all devices which operate by being supplied with electric power, and electronic devices including power sources, electronic devices and electro-optical devices including power sources such as storage batteries, information terminal devices including storage batteries, and the like are all electronic devices. Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a storage device, an imaging device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices used while being mounted on human bodies, such as display devices mounted on heads (e.g., glasses-type devices), have recently been developed and are referred to as head-mounted displays or wearable displays. Furthermore, watch-type (also referred to as wristband-type) wearable devices are used through communication with tablet terminals.
Input devices such as a key board and a mouse are connected to a laptop computer. Tablet terminals have been in widespread use because they are more suitable for being carried around than laptop computers. In tablet terminals which allow touch inputs, input operation and the like can be performed by touching screens.
Electronic book readers including flexible display devices are disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2.